Mercenary Crates
See the Mercenary Crate page for the inventory item. This page explains the process of unpacking the crates and hiring or selling tokens within crates. Overview The Marketplace plays a role in mercenaries in a few ways. *Different mercenaries can be purchased via the Marketplace. These are typically offered as one, three, or seven "crates". Availability for these can change. For example, seasonal mercenaries that look like gingerbread men appear around the annual Frostfell event in-game. *All Access members (paid accounts) may get to choose mercenary crates as in place of the monthly 500DC stipend. This could change at any time, so check the official game forums for any changes to this member perk. *Marketplaces mercenaries are sold in "seasons" which means they may be retired (no longer purchasable) when newer mercenaries are added. *Related: Some mercenaries can be re-hired anywhere after you pay a small fee to unlock the ability to do so. Press C to open the Character sheet and check the Mercenary tab to see which may have this option. Random Results All mercenaries are granted by a randomized chance, by their archetype (or category). You can not pick the specific mercenary by name. This means that within an archetype, you will get random mercenary. For example, if you purchase a Crusader Mercenary, you can get a common, rare, or elite but you will not known until you unpack them. Seeing Mercenary Abilities You can only see the mercenary's abilities by going to Rogues Gallery. Before redeeming tokens, it's wise to visit first and check to see if their skills and style suits you. Excess tokens can be sold for status points. Unpacking Crates Crates are HEIRLOOM until they are Unpacked and you receive the actual mercenary token. *This applies to single crates and to multiples. Therefore, it is wise to only buy or claim crates on the character you intend to have the mercenaries, to avoid accidentally making them untradeable to other characters on your account. :*If you buy a crate with 3 and unpack it to the point of getting the tokens, you can not keep one and pass the others over to other characters. *Locate it in your inventory and R click on the crate to choose to Unpack it. Repeat this process to reveal each mercenary token. *Once the crate is unpacked you can mouse over the token to see the mercenary's name and how rare they are compared to other mercenaries. The latter info may help you determine if you want to hire them or sell the token for status points. Hiring After opening the crates, all of the marketplace mercenaries are found in the Rogues Gallery. The instance has two different location points, but the mercenaries within are identical. You will travel to the gallery location for your alignment in Freeport or Qeynos, then to the locations listed for each one. Rogues Gallery is an "underground" zone and newer mercenaries are generally found on the lowest level. Because it's a winding and complcated space, see the Rogues Gallery page for the actual entrance locs for each city, plus a list of levels and which mercenaries can be found there. Selling Excess Mercenary Tokens As of the spring of 2017, unwanted or duplicate mercenaries can no longer be sold to City Merchants. In Freeport and Qeynos, unwanted mercenaries may be sold for status points to at location (-4.65, -25.37, -19.27) in the Rogue's Gallery. The Rogue's Gallery is in the basement of Fish's Alehouse and Inn in Qeynos Harbor. Status The first mercenaries found in Rogues Gallery were introduced with the Rum Cellar Pack. These are from mercenary crates purchasable through the Marketplace, often in Mercenary Crates (multi-packs) that give you a random token for the selected archetype. *The coins are NO-TRADE, but the crates themselves can be passed between characters on accounts before you open them. *If you do not want to hire the mercenaries you get from the marketplace, the coins can be sold for 1,000,000,000 - 6,000,000,000 status points. :The higher quality the mercenary, the more status they will offer you. If you know the name of the mercenary you're looking for in the Rogues Gallery, press CTRL + F on your keyboard to open your browser's search function, then type part of the name and hit enter to quickly located them on this page. Retired Mercenaries Mercenaries are introduced periodically and then retired from the Marketplace. Newer mercenaries may be better attuned to the current game's mechanics. Players who already have a crate to unpack or the tokens for those retired mercenaries may still go to the Rogues Gallery to hire them. Related Topics Because the topic is rather complex players may want to read the following: *Mercenary Guide - a general guide for the topic *Mercenaries - a list of several mercenaries with brief summaries on how to obtain them. *Rogues Gallery - mentioned above, this page has info to on where to enter and how to navigate the zone in which mercenaries described on this page (from crates) are hired.